I'd Die for Love
by Diomond.Jades
Summary: there is a new girl at Degrassi and she thinks she wont fit..  but when three people like her meet she regrets what she said about not being noticed and invisible.  i suck at summaries Warning: OC/Adam Eli/Clare OC/Declan
1. First day at Degrassi

Im not a normal girl, I'd say im unknown.

Not exactly the girl you would like and or love.

Im Kylee, and new at Degrassi community school

Im sure nobody there is like me, what can I say?

Im a freak, a misfit, unloved. You could say I cut myself,

The reason I do, is well because I've been through a lot

My parents abandoned me and my two other sister's,

My sister, Alli, is a drunk.

My little sister, Julia, well you could say she is a perfect 11 year old, so she isn't a reason I cut…

`*~*~* First Day `*~*~*

My first day at Degrassi, I doubt ill catch any one's attention.

As I sit at this random bench, three other teens walk my way,

Although I cant hear them because im blasting rock music from my iPod.

"Hey." Said a boy with brownish redish hair.

"Hm?." I said

"Your in our spot." said a curly short haired girl.

"Oh, im sorry." I said as I stand up with my long hair falling onto my elbow.

"It's fine, are you new?" said the girl again with a smile.

"y-yeah, im Kylee." I said as I stuck my hand out.

"Hi Kylee, Im Clare and this is Eli, and that's Adam." She said.

I smiled "well I nice to meet you all." I said with happiness in my voice.

"want to join us for lunch today?" Adam said.

"sure."I said with a smile.

Wow I was wrong I actually thought nobody would notice me,

At my old school I was invisible even Alli thought I was invisible.

Speaking of Alli she probably already made tons of friends and flirting with boys.

As I walk pass them I go near a tree then I sit against it then pushed play on my iPod.

I started drawing unusual, I personally think I suck at drawng,

But my old art teacher said I was so called "amazing."

A/N: hey im new at this whole writing thing… I know it's a little short but I will update as soon as I can to make you guys happy.

but do me a favor and Review :D


	2. Cut until I Bleed part 1

Scars and someone who Cares

I start walking home in the pouring rain,

I notice my clothes are completely soaked, my long hair is wet.

Then I see someone behind me. As I look back I see Adam, the guy I met earlier with his two friends.

I turn around to look at him "are you stalking me or something?"I said with question in my voice.

"I'll go with or something." He said with a laugh.

"Hm.. I sense sarcasm in your voice." I said with laughter.

He chuckled and said "well that's me for ya."

I laughed again "where's your friends?" I said.

"there to busy swapping spit in the back of Eli's hearse, so I think I'd walk with you."

I really need to stop judging people by there covers.

"Oh, well that's nice."I say with happiness in my voice.

"so I want to hear more about you." He said

I heart almost leaped out of my chest by hearing what I heard.

"Oh, um. What do you want to hear?"

"Do you have any siblings?" he said with question.

"I have two, one is my twin and another is the youngest."

" I thought I saw someone that looked like you, but she had black hair." He said

"yeah we don't get along very well."

"Oh, that sucks , why?"

"She's a drunk and she hits me sometimes, it's why I cu- never mind."

"wait, what were you going to say?"

I touch my arm and said "look for your self." I said sticking out my arm with my sleeves down, then he moves up my sleeves and my vision starts to blur from the water forming into my eyes.

"Oh, Ky. Why do you do this?"

He gave me a nick name? already? Wow I like this school already..

And I think I like him.

I stayed silent and cried then I sit on the cold concrete, getting even more wet.

"here let me get you home." He said with worry.

"o-okay." I said while I stand up.

So my first day was a little awesome I loved it, I met a few friends, and someone that cares about me.

A/N: yes another short story, sorry…

Do me a favor review then I'll write longer :D

I love my fellow readers..


End file.
